Phoenix Guild and the Dragon's eye
by BDunderthestars
Summary: After Lucy is blamed for something she didn't do, she, leaves Fairy Tail and join Phoenix Guild, a guild who are in friendly terms with Fairy Tail. And who is the Dragon's eye and their famous Drew. And why do they know so much about the Dragons and the Dragon's past, I don't own Fairy Tail or the character expect few
1. It won't be pretty

All right go to the creator of Fairy Tail.

Summary: When someone injures Lisanna, Lucy is taken the blame for it. So she, Wendy, Levy, all the three excceds quit Fairy Tail and go to Phoniex guild.. A guilde who is in friendly terms with Fairy Tail. Lot better than it sounds.

Here Romeo is 13 years old not six. It takes place after they come from Edolas. The group, instead of spending seven years in Tenrou island, spend seven months.

**Chapter 1 **

"I promise I did not do it. I was not even up in the mountains that time'' Lucy exclaimed crying.

"Then why was there a person just like you, in the mountains with a pink Fairy Tail symbol in the person's hand'' glared Nastu. Everyone- well most- in the guild were looking from Nastu to Lucy.

"Why would I hurt Lisanna?'' asked Lucy, her hand covered her face. It was true, she had nothing against Lisanna.

"You are just jealous that you were a place holder for her. She is so much powerful than you, I always have to save you. Face it Lucy you are a weak link. You don't even belong in Fairy Tail. No one as weak as you should'' Nastu said without thinking. Everyone was in shock at Nastu's comment but they did not stop him. After all they did believe that it was Lucy who attacked Lisanna.

Mirajane and Elfman were in the hospital with Lisanna. So they could not stop this from happening. Levy started to cry silent, she was probably the only one who believed Lucy, but was too scared to say so.

Wendy, Carla, Happy, and Lily went to the park together, so they had no idea what was happening at the guild. While the master was in his office busy not to hear anything.

An anger air formed around Lucy, she made a fist and stood up. "So you think I am weak, hah Nastu Dragneel. I will show you how powerful I am, be ready''. With that Lucy stormed to the master's office leaving everyone in shock.

'Oh, Lucy. I wish I was brave as you. I am so sorry'' thought Levy tears dropping from her face.

Lucy entered the master's office to find the master looking at the papers, which probably was complains from the council.

"Master?'' asked Lucy as she stepped inside.

"Hello Lucy, what brings you here?'' the master said happily but saw Lucy's face and his face turned in to a mad look.

"Look if they think you did it, I will go and talk to them. Don't do what I think you are going to do'' the master said with a worried and terrified face. Lucy nodded, not saying anything.

"Give me your hand'' the master said. Lucy's right hand went forward. The master hold her hand, tears falling, and wiped out the pink sign.

"You know Lucy, if you want to join a stronger guild that will help you too, join the Phoenix guild'' the master suggested crying.

"Phoenix?'' asked Lucy trying to remember where she heard the name, her thinking took her way back to her past.

"Yes, they are in friendly terms with us. They also have stronger members who barley destroy towns and there master's wife and her sister were formal Fairy Tail members'' the Master explained.

"I know'' replied Lucy making the master confuse, "my mother was a member of Phoenix before she meet my dad'', "any way I will be leaving now''.

"Oh, then you know where it is. And please have a safe journey. And write and visit sometime, I say that as a commend as your formal master'' the master farewell. Lucy nodded and went to the door, "good bye''. Just as the she reached the door the master stopped her "and happy birthday Lucy, I am so sorry about the lost of your twin and your mother in this day''.

Tears came out of Lucy's eyes, she did a quick nod and left fast. The guild was just the way when Lucy left to go to the office. She stopped and looked around. After Lucy spotted Nastu she headed towards him.

"Look Luce, I didn't meant what I said I am so sorr-'' Nastu was cut off by a slap in the face.

"Don't call me Luce; it is only called by my friends. And sorry does not cut it, Nastu. I am leaving the guild and me ready when I come back because it won't be pretty'' Lucy yelled and headed for the door, avoiding eyes of who she once called friends.

She stopped at the door and looked around, "you know what day it is? It is my birthday, also the day my mother died and today is also the day my twin sister died when I was five. Now, it looks one more thing to add in my birthday horrible''. With that she slammed the door, making everyone sock.

The master stood there in the second floor crying and thinking,_ good luck Lucy_.

Lucy ran to her apartment closing the door behind her. She sat in her bed, knees reaching her face, crying.

After a while of crying, Lucy got up and opened up a brief case that she hid in the empty room – not really because the brief case was there –. The brief case was full with pictures, notebooks, lockets and all.

A picture caught Lucy's attention; it was in her sister and her fourth birthday at a corn maze. She was wearing a blue dress, white sandals, diamond earrings. Lucy was holding hands with her twin sister. She never told anyone that she had a twin. Her twin name was Drew.

Drew was wearing a dark green dress matching her hair and eyes. Her hair color was wavy black with blue eyes. She had a green gem earring and green sandals. Drew looked like no one in the family. Their mom said she short of looked like her great grandmother.

In their shoulders was a hand of a man smiling. _Dad_, Lucy thought, more tears escape from her eyes. And around the man arms was a very pretty woman, Lucy could have been a mini version of her. Lucy quickly put the picture aside, it was one of her happiest memories. One she couldn't bare remembering.

Lucy dig out a half locket given to her and Drew in their fifth and Drew's last birthday. It was gold with golden flowers around it, in the middle was a half of a ruby with half heart sign. Lucy had the right side of the ruby. She, Lucy, went to her bed taking the locket with her and talked to it.

"Oh, Drew I wish you could be with me. Why do the fates hate me? First you were taking away from me in our fifth birthday. Than mom went away in my, no, our ninth birthday. After that I ran away from home in our tenth birthday. And now, my 17th birthday and I am framed for something I didn't do. So I quitted the guild.'' Lucy sigh, "I am going to Phoenix guild. Remember we were only four and half last time we visited. So long ago. You know people would say it is wired to talk to a necklace, but it feels right. I wish you were alive. Maybe you got your memory loose so you don't know about me, that's better than being dead. Or maybe you have your memory, but you can't forgive me because it is my fault for your death.

"I don't blame you. But if you have your memory, go to dad please and for me. We finally got in good terms. You probably think I am still with dad, well you are wrong. You know I should probably start packing. I will wear this always as a good luck charm from now on. Because you do have the other matching half, or I hope you do''.

Lucy putted her locket around her neck, than started to pack her cloths and view other things. She decide to not take all of the things, she will come back for it later.

After going outside, Lucy looked at the sun, her hands covering her eyes. _A new start_, she thought.

_Creak, Creak, Creak._

Lucy looked around her, just between 'her' house and the other house there laid a shadow of a person.

The shadow fell down in the ground saying, "Ouch, someone help''.

Lucy ran to help the person. The girl had long waist level straight brown hair, brown eyes, and was hurt in her left shoulder.

"Are you ok?''Lucy asked the girl, the girl nod her eyes not leaving the locket.

"Gracie, where are you?'' a voice nearby called. The voice got near the person, who turned out to be a girl, saw the girl with the worn shoulder rushed exclaiming "Gracie!''.

The girl, Gracie, looked relived. The other older girl putted Gracie's arm around her shoulder and helped her up. "Sorry for making you worry, we will go now'' with that the two girls left.

Lucy watched in till the girls were out of sight, than headed to the train station.


	2. Almond

3 Lucy got the tickets to the Almond city, she thought it was a funny name for a city.

Lucy sigh looking out the window, she and Drew used to make up why the founder named the city Almond. There mom said it was because the founder loved Almond so much that he even renamed himself Almond.

This always made Lucy giggle while Drew rolled her eyes while laughing. Now, looking back, Lucy realized that Drew never giggled or wore girly stuff.

"We will be leaving now, if you are not a passenger on the train pleases leave'' the conductor announced. Half of Lucy wanted to jump of the train to find her 'friends' there saying they are sorry. While the other half wanted to go and prove that she is strong.

Wendy. Lucy just thought of her. Oh, poor Wendy, she has no idea what is happening, Lucy became worried. Maybe, just maybe, she could write to Wendy without anyone knowing about it. Lucy would have liked to say goodbye to her, after all Wendy is like a little sister to her.

Three hours later

"We have arrived at Almond city if this is you stop, please go to the door to get out'' the speaker yelled.

Lucy's eyes shot up, how loud is the speaker? She looked around, forgetting about what happened. When she saw the sign of Almond city, memory floated back to her. She quickly got up and exited the door.

A smile went across her lips. Joining Phoenix was her dream when she was little. But it changed when she saved her little self and her little self decide to join Fairy Tail.

One hour in till I get to Phoenix. Guess I will have to wait in line to buy a horse. No way I am walking, Lucy sigh.

After waiting for what seemed forever, Lucy finely went to pick a horse. Begin picky as she is it took her at least an hour to decide what horse she wanted. At last, she went with a silver color skin, silver hair and eyes horse.

"Ah, this horse would be perfect for you. Fast as a cheetah, strong as a bull, and fearless as a lion, She is one kind'' the shop keeper told Lucy. With one look at the horse, Lucy knew that she, the horse, would be perfect for her. "

I will take it, how much is she?'' Lucy smiled reaching her wallet. "Seventy thousand jewels,'' the shop keeper laugh at Lucy's shocked face, "but because I know you will take good care of the horse, let's say eight thousand jewels''. Lucy filled out the forms and handed the shop keeper the money.

"What are you going to name her?'' she asked. Lucy thought for a while, "I am going to name her Sparkle''.

The keeper laughed "good choice''. In Almond, because it is all green land with beaches, mountains, lakes, different source of water, hills, meadows, and all.

Probably why Phoenix is so strong, they train in different places in weekends. They own a part with all of the nature made things where train. Lucy climbed Sparkle and headed down the road. Lucy has to say Sparkle is very fast. After 30 min: Lucy was enjoying riding a horse, good thing that she knew how to, and the view. She was almost

there, just a little longer. As Sparkle turned left to head towards the mountains, something came speeding towards her leg. Before Lucy could figure out what it was, she fell down in the road her head hit a rock. Last thing she remembered before she went out was a voice calling "Lucy-chan, is that you?''.

After that Lucy fainted.

* * *

Lucy woke up in a infirmary room, not too sure of what happened. She looked around, the room was little too familiar.

"Phoenix Guild'' Lucy whispered her old memory coming back to her.

The door opened, reveling a young woman. The woman was very pretty looking, with wavy blue hair that reached her back and light brown eyes, and looked around twenty, but Lucy knew she was somewhere in forty. The lady was tall and model like figure. "Glad you woke up Lucy, it has been a long time, hasn't it?'' Sally Dave sat in the end of the bed Lucy was in.

Lucy just nod, somehow not begin able to speak.

"Oh sorry, you were crying so I put a spell that would make you stop crying. Thought it was for the best.'' Sally canceled the spell.

"What happened to me?'' Lucy asked looking at all the bandages she had.


	3. Going to be great

"We have no idea, Lily found riding a horse, and she recognized you fast. Then something hit the horse to make the horse jump, and make you fall. After you fell, Lily brought you here as fast as she could." Jay Dave, master of Phoenix, husband of Sally, entered the room, "Nice to see you Lucy, has been a long time."

Lucy smiled, "Yeah it has."

"Now that you know what happened, what brings you here Lucy?" Sally asked.

Lucy filled them in everything that happened.

By end of the story, Sally and Jay frowned.

"That's weird; Fairy Tail would never do that. I know that because I was part of Fairy Tail until the second accident,"

Sally was once a member of Fairy Tail before some accident happened, and then she quitted, and met Jay and Layla. That's why Fairy Tail and Phoenix are in such good terms.

"Anyway, we will be honored to have you be a member of Phoenix Guild, Lucy," Jay smiled.

"Thank you Sally and Jay," Lucy got off the bed, now standing.

"Come one, Lily and Jennifer would be glad to see you,"

**LUCY POV**

The guild has not changed at all. Still very noisy, destructive, loud guild I remembered. Seriously, this place is just like Fairy Tail, maybe even a little louder.

I wonder what they are doing right now. To tell the truth, I forgave them already, though I shouldn't be the one to say sorry. But then again, Nastu tried to say something, but was cut off by me.

I was so in thought that I didn't even know that I arrived to the hall. I spotted Lily and Jennifer fast; Lily was throwing something at a boy and Jennifer, blushing, and yelling, "Do not!"

Jennifer and the boy dodged the chairs; Jennifer laughing and the boy just laughing. However the girl behind Jennifer wasn't so luck, the chair hit her right in the head. The girl just laughed, shaking her head. Then an another boy came and putted his arms around the girl, making the girl slap his arm off.

Lily looked up to the third floor and saw me. She nudged Jennifer and the two waved at me like there's no tomorrow.

"Go on," Sally and Jay smiled.

I walked over to the bar where my childhood friends were. People were too busy talking, yelling, fighting to notice me.

"LUCY!" Lily jumped to hug me, followed by Jennifer.

"Can't breathe," I mumbled.

Lily blushed and let go, "so what brings you here?"

"I am joining the guild" I shrug.

"Really?" Lily jumped some more, ok she was _too_ hyper.

"Yeah," I shrug.

Then the girl faked coughed.

"Oh yeah, Lucy meet our team called Phoenix's eyes; the girl is Sakura Jones, most call her Melody, the boy with the grey shirt is Eric, and the annoying kid is Mark," Lily introduced.

I looked at Jennifer noticing that she has barley said anything, nothing maybe.

Sakura had light brown straight hair that went a little down her shoulder with bands that went to her right side. "Hi, call me Melody or Sakura, my powers are music, sound waves and that kind of thing,'' she smiled.

"Hey, my name is Eric, my powers are light and dark. Please to meet you," Eric was the guy that was watching in amusement when Lily was throwing chairs at him and Jennifer.

"Hello, aren't you a lovely lady," he took my hand and kissed it, bowing. Sakura hit him in the head.

"His powers are mental/ sidekick" Sakura informed me.

"Mine's anything to do with nature, counting animals, humans or monsters included, but it barley had any effect on them," Jennifer had an evil glint in her eyes, making me freak out. It took me a while to figure out that she meant to do the glint to scare me a little.

"And last and the best, mine's earth, which is sorted as ground and rock, not like Jennifer's, yours?"

**Ok, so how they look;**

**Lily- Black bob hair, brown eyes, average height, 17 years old.**

**Jennifer- Dark brown hair that reaches her back, wavy, blue eyes, a little taller than average height, eighteen years old.**

**Sakura/ Melody- First, people call her Melody because that's her middle name and because of her power. Long choppy blue hair, green eyes, short, eighteen and a half years old.**

**Eric- Blond hair that covers his eyes, brown eyes, a lot taller than average height, just turn eighteen a month ago.**

**Mark- Green hair that is spiky everywhere, bluish green eyes, going to turn nineteen soon.**

"Celestial mage," I touched my keys.

"Wow,"

"Cool!"

"Amazing!"

"Can I see one?"

"Hey wasn't your mother also a celestial mage?"

Okay, Jennifer had a great memory.

I nod and was about to say something but was interrupted by Jay, who was in the stage with Sally next to him, a mike in his hand.

"Listen up idiots, if you weren't busy fighting, you would have noticed that we have a new member."

Everyone in the guild looked around to find the new member.

"Lucy, please come up,"

I walked over to the stage, every eyes looking at me. There were whispers all around the hall.

"Lucy introduce yourself and tell us something about you,"

"Hello, I am Lucy Heartfilia, a Celestial mage. My mom was once a member of this guild. I love vanilla…" I finished not knowing what else to say.

"Aren't you a part of Fairy Tail?" a person asked.

"Yes but I quitted the guild for a reason, I don't feel like explaining why, so please don't ask," I felt guilt all of the sudden.

"Now since we are done with the introduction…" Sally laughed at the guild members faces.

"PARTY!" all of the guild screamed.

I grinned; it was going to be great.


End file.
